Sickness
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: Flynn wanted to play with Yuri, he didn’t know that Yuri was sick that time, so he dragged him outside and when he wasn’t looking, the boy collapsed. Flynn decides to take care of him until he feels better. Little!FlynnxLittle!Yuri


Sickness

**Summary: **Flynn wanted to play with Yuri, he didn't know that Yuri was sick that time, so he dragged him outside and when he wasn't looking, the boy collapsed. Flynn decides to take care of him until he feels better.

**Pairing: **Flynn/Yuri (As little kids)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and don't shoot me if you're homophobic!

**A/N: **Ok, I admit, I like-no, LOVE this pairing! This is one of my favorite pairings.

* * *

Yuri didn't feel so good when he woke up. He felt awful and dizzy at the same time. He felt his forehead and it felt really hot. Yuri didn't care about the temperature of his fever as he got out of his bed. However, the awful feeling he had caused him to lie down on his bed again.

"_I wonder…what time is it…"_ he thought as he stared at the clock next to his door.

It read 12:00 in the afternoon. He woke up later than he usually would which was highly unusual for him.

Then he heard knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a boy with short blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Yuri!" he said cheerfully, "Let's play outside!"

"I don't feel like playing…" replied the raven haired boy with exhaustion.

"Come on! It's a nice day out too!"

With that, Flynn ran up towards Yuri and grabbed his wrist. He started to drag him.

"Let go…I…don't want to…go…"

Flynn dragged Yuri to their usual place where they always played. The blonde boy let go of the raven's wrist and started to find something.

"Let's practice with our swords again today okay?"

"O…kay…"

Flynn continued to find their wooden swords. The air outside was continuously making Yuri dizzy. His vision started to swirl and next thing he knew, everything became black.

"There, let's-

Flynn turned to see Yuri on the ground, lying on his side. He was breathing heavily. The blonde was worried about his best friend so he went up to him and shook him a bit.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Wake up!"

He pressed his hand on his forehead and jerked it back out. The raven haired boy's head was very hot! He checked the boy's face and noticed that it was a bit flushed. The blonde had no choice to give him a piggyback because that was the only thing he thought of. He ran to Yuri's room in the inn, opened the door and plopped him onto the bed. He tried to find a towel but there were none in his room so he rushed back out to go to his place.

When he got to his place, he tried to look for a towel or any piece of cloth big enough to cover Yuri's forehead. He found his bandanna which was the perfect size as he ran back outside to the fountain, soaked the bandanna into the water and ran back to Yuri's place and placed the wet cloth on his forehead.

After his little trip, he got a chair and sat down on it and waited for his friend to wake up. He stared at the raven haired boy who was sleeping peacefully.

"_He looks cute when he's sleeping peacefully…" _thought Flynn, "_I wish I could've known if he was sick or not…then none of this would've happened…"_

He then decided to cook something for the sick boy. He went down to where the innkeeper was. The innkeeper greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Flynn, what can I do for you today?"

"Do you mind if I make some food for Yuri?"

The innkeeper smiled and said that he can despite knowing that Flynn is a terrible cook. Flynn smiled and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Flynn came out of the kitchen holding a bowl of rice gruel (1) in his hands. It was an ivory color with a lot of rice. He left the inn and went to Yuri's room. He sat back down on the chair and placed the gruel on the floor and stared at the sick boy again. He was still sleeping peacefully.

Yuri opened his eyes and saw Flynn's face as he awoke. The blonde boy smiled at his awakening friend.

"Yuri, you're finally awake!" he said as he picked up the bowl from the floor.

Yuri raised his back on the bed. The bandanna on his forehead fell off and landed on the blanket.

"How did I get here…?" questioned Yuri in a low whisper.

"You fell unconscious when I took you to play outside so I piggy-backed you all the way back to your room. Here,

The blonde boy got a spoon and got a scoop of rice gruel as he gently made the spoon approach Yuri who was freaking out.

"No way am I going to eat that!" Yuri said as he backed away from the spoon and Flynn. "Monstrous cooking and my stomach don't mix."

"Just eat it…I followed the recipe book this time."

"…Fine…"

Yuri ate the scoop. After a few seconds, he rushed to his window, opened it and started to barf.

"That was horrible! Flynn, did you put salt as the recipe said?"

"We ran out of salt so I put in sugar instead!"

The raven haired boy passed out due to the foul tasting food. Flynn freaked out.

"Yuri!"

He picked up Yuri and placed him on the bed. He also pulled the blanket on him.

"_Hmm…I wonder if I put too much sugar and black pepper in it…"_

He went back outside to wet the bandanna and came back in to place it on the sleeping boy's head. He sat back down on the chair and stared at Yuri's peaceful face. He got up from the chair. He leaned down and pecked Yuri's cheek.

"Good night Yuri…" he whispered as he left his room.

As Flynn left the room, Yuri woke up immediately and tried to rub off the kiss on his cheek.

"Ew… I think I don't want to get sick ever again…"

Then he noticed the rice gruel on the floor.

"Flynn forgot to throw away his monstrous cooking…oh well; I can always throw it out the window..."

* * *

Me: That ends this one-shot! Yuri's reaction to the kiss was priceless!

* * *

**1. Rice gruel or congee is eaten common among Asian countries. It is often eaten when you are sick.**


End file.
